The Drug Development Shared Resource provides essential services for Purdue Cancer Center investigators whose research focuses on the design, synthesis and evaluation of novel anticancer agents. The need for a highly integrated in vitro and in vivo drug evaluation service for candidate drugs mandated the creation of this Shared Resource from two previously separate facilities (Cytotoxicity and Athymic Mouse). The Drug Development Shared Resource will provide investigators with the in vitro assays, in vivo xenograft models, pharmacokinetics expertise, and pathology support needed to conduct a rational evaluation of new drugs. Human tumor cell lines of many histologic types will be available for use; a standard panel will be available for drug candidates where the mechanism of action is unknown, but mechanistic information will be used to select cell lines for specific targeted drug candidates. The majority of these cell lines will also be available as xenografts so that promising candidates in vitro can be carried forward directly into in vivo models. Most drug evaluations in vivo will rely on standard subcutaneous xenograft models; unique metastatic xenograft models are also available in the Shared Resource. Facility staff will work with investigators to select appropriate in vitro and in vivo models, drug vehicle, and administration schedule. Expertise in pharmacokinetics and experimental pathology is available to assist in study design and evaluation of tumor response. Ultimately, the goal of the Drug Development Shared Resource is to provide the essential expertise, services and data needed to move promising drug candidates toward further preclinical development in preparation for clinical evaluation.